


5 Ways To Say I Love You (Bullavellan)

by Shugo_Ookami



Series: Mylo and Iron Bull [1]
Category: DA:I, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Shmoop, Suicide Attempt, Suicide thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:11:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5725843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shugo_Ookami/pseuds/Shugo_Ookami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times my Inquisitor Mylo Lavellan and Iron Bull say 'i love you'<br/>Prompt from a friend on tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Ways To Say I Love You (Bullavellan)

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Bull and Mylo together!

**1\. Runaway in Haven**  
_Kind of pre-relationship but still fluffy shmoop._

 

“Has anyone seen the Inquisitor today?” Cullen asked as he came up to Iron Bull and Krem. 

 

“He’s missing again?” Krem shook his head. “He’s craftier than Sera is with dodging work.”

 

“Oh trust me, I know. I’m guessing you two haven’t seen him then?” The Commander asked again, sighing when he got a shake of the head from them before turning around with a small wave as he started walking off. “If you do, let him know that we require his presence in the Chantry.

 

As soon as Cullen had disappeared, Krem turned to the Qunari. “You know where he is, don’t you?” 

 

“Yeah. I’ll go get him.” Iron Bull sighed, groaning slightly as he stood up from the stump he had been perching on for the past hour while listening to his lieutenant recount the latest mission for the Inquisition. “Try to keep the others off just in case they come around again.” Without waiting to hear from the vint, he started off towards the edge of Haven. It didn’t take him long to track down the elven rogue, especially with that flaming red hair against the white snow. And in a tree no less. “What’re ya doin’ up there, Red?”

 

“Cullen send you?” Mylo snapped, not looking down at the Qunari. He didn’t want to go back. He was sick and tired of having to do work for _shems_ day in and day out. He wasn’t getting a break from anyone. And now he was being hunted down by others? He couldn’t stand it.

 

“No.” That got a moment of what looked like surprise coming from the rogue before he finally got to see bright green eyes look down at him. “It’s kinda cold out here and what not, you shouldn’t be out here in just a tunic and leggings you know.”

 

“I’ve got my daggers.”

 

“Those don’t help keep you warm though.”

 

Mylo was silent for a few moments before sighing heavily and lifted up his cloak that was behind him as he was using it as a cushion on the branch. “Happy?”

 

“Would be if you got down from there. I know you’re an elf and all that but seeing you up there…Just get down here would ya?”

 

“Worried about me?” The red head asked, lolling his head to the side to look out over the frozen lake.

 

“Yes.”

 

Furrowing his brow, he finally looked at Iron Bull again. “What?”

 

“I’m worried about you.” Iron Bull said again, shrugging slightly. “Didn’t know I wasn’t allowed to do that.” He watched as the elf fell silent again before shrugging the cloak on around his shoulders. Moving closer to the tree, he held his hands out and smirked when he felt slender hands fit into his own much larger ones. As soon as he saw Mylo tumble off the branch, he readied himself to catch the rogue. “There. Now I’m happy.”

 

“Gonna take me back now?” Mylo asked, pouting slightly as the other set him down. 

 

“Naw, we’re good right here.” Iron Bull replied, grinning as he tugged the elf back into his embrace and chuckled when he felt the other lean into him easily with a small laugh.

 

 **2\. Ramparts**  
_Shit_ Iron Bull cursed heavily in his head while he quickly went up the steps to the ramparts. He knew something was off the moment he heard Cole ask Varric where Lavellan had run off to so late at night. The moment he broken the last steps, he all but lunged for the lithe rogue standing up on what was supposed to prevent someone from taking a tumble off the ramparts and down the cliff side. Wrapping thick arms around the tiny male firmly and pulled him back away from the edge quickly. 

 

As soon as he was pulled away from the edge, Mylo of course started to struggle. “Let go! Bull! Let me go this instance! I order you to…to…let…let me go…please…just let me go…” His yelling turned into pained whispers as his struggling slowly ceased. “Please…Let me jump…I can’t do this anymore.”

 

“No.” Iron Bull said harshly, feeling the other flinch and sag in his grasp. “I will never let you jump, _kadan_. Never.” The moment he stopped speaking, he felt Mylo start to tremble and he knew he was crying. Turning the elf around in his arms, he held onto him tightly and kissed the top of his head gently. “Let’s go to my room for the night, okay?”

 

“Please.” Mylo whispered, digging his fingers into Iron Bull’s biceps harshly. “Don’t let me go.”

 

“Never.”

 **3\. Red Hands**  
“Are you sure you’re-“

 

“ _Kadan_ , we’ve been over this how many times now?” Iron Bull asked, his eye watching the rogue pace about the room quickly. The elf’s movements faltered suddenly and whirled to face the Qunari who was sprawled out on the bed comfortably. 

 

“I know we’ve been over this many times but that still-Uhg.” Mylo threw his hands up in exasperation before running them through his hair. “I can’t believe I forgot! How stupid am I? All these years…And how could I forget-“

 

“It has been almost ten years, Mylo.” 

 

“That doesn’t excuse that! I nearly took your leg! I thought the name The Chargers sounded familiar! And you looked familiar but I just couldn’t place it. Maybe we had passed each other in Orlais or something or both been on the same boat or something-“

 

Loud growling effectively shut him up as Iron Bull shifted to sit up and move to stand in from of the red headed elf. “So what if you nearly took my leg? It was years ago and we happened to be on opposite sides of the job. That shit happens. That doesn’t change how I feel about you know. I love you.”

 

Wide eyes met his one eye before Mylo was finally able to speak again with a smirk. “I’m sorry, what was that? I couldn’t quite hear what you said.”

 

“Ahh, shut it.” Iron Bull groaned, leaning down to wrap his arms around the rogue and lift him up, pressing their lips together firmly.

 

**4\. Ar lath ma**

“What?” Iron Bull grunted, forcing his eye open to look at the elf curled up on his chest. “ _Kadan_?” He heard the other’s quick intake of breath. “Mylo? Are you alright?”

 

“M’fine.” Mylo responded swiftly, mumbling into the other’s skin.  


“What did you just say a minute ago then? I couldn’t hear.” His question was followed by a good minute of silence. “Mylo-“

 

“Ar lath ma…. _vhenan_.” Mylo finally muttered, feeling his face heat up rapidly. “It means ’I love you, my heart.’ “ Now that got a moment of silence from the Qunari. “Right. Sorry. I’ll head back to my room.” He said quickly, pushing himself up and was about to slide out of the bed when he felt an arm tug him back quickly. He yelped as he was pinned down onto the bed before it turned into a moan as lips met his firmly. Sucking in a breath as the kiss broke, he looked up at the other with a slight smirk. “Bull?”

 

“Say that again.” Iron Bull whispered, his eye searching the red head’s eyes hungrily.

 

“ _Ar lath ma, vhenan._ ” Mylo whispered again, grinning as he felt the other shudder before the other pressed down against him again.

 

**5\. To The End, Kadan**

“So this is it, huh?” Iron Bull muttered, looking down at the red headed elf that he had fallen for. And had fallen for hard. “Nervous?”

 

“Only that Corypehus will go after the others and not me.” Mylo said through clenched teeth before sighing heavily and relaxing his jaw. “Sorry…I’m just tense.”

 

“You have reason to be, _kadan_.”

 

“Yeah…Hey Bull?” Mylo’s tone changed as he turned to the Qunari. “Whatever happens up there. If I don’t make it out of this fight. I want you to know that I love you.” Staring up at the hulking Qunari made him feel a little light headed. It was then that he realized how bad he had it for the other. “Like, a lot.” That got a chuckle from the other which made him smile. 

 

“Who would have thought?” Iron Bull teased, grinning before turning to face him fully. He leaned down and kissed the rogue gently. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Find Me On Tumblr!](http://drabblesallday.tumblr.com/)


End file.
